Sunshine After The Pain
by Gemini Sister
Summary: Sometimes it is the accidents in life that change it forever. For Nymphadora Tonks, a clumsy witch, this is certainly the case and how a spilled drink enabled her to find the love of her life.


Title: Sunshine after the pain Author: Gemini Sister Characters: Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.  
Entry for the InterHouse Fest Challenge 2017 Non Canon Alternative Universe.  
Complete in one Chapter.  
Rating: Adult Rating NC17 Warnings:Violence, Death, Adult Sexual Situations, Childbirth, Swearing and a little bit of humour too.

Summary: Sometimes it is the accidents in life that change it forever. For Nymphadora Tonks, a clumsy witch, this is certainly the case and how a spilled drink enabled her to find the love of her life.

Disclaimer:Do not own, but thanks for asking! Just temporarily borrowing characters from JK's HP World.

Story located at: /works/12972735

 **Sunshine After The Pain.**

Tonks winced, patted her large tummy and felt her baby move under her hand. She smiled and sighed as she recalled the day when she had first encountered Remus John Lupin, her baby's father.

(Flashback)

"Come on, come on, we'll be late." Mad Eye Moody glared over his shoulder and stomped away, his false leg clumping across the wooden floor. She huffed as she rose and followed him.

"Where are we going?" she asked once outside, then to her surprise he caught her around the wrist and Apparated her away. She hated side-along Apparition and he knew it.

"This place is secret kept," he hissed at her the moment she landed on wobbly legs, then thrust out a piece of parchment for her to read. She glanced at the address and nodded, wishing her stomach to stop its lurching.

"Why are we -" she started, but Moody interrupted her.

"Secrets, girlie, secrets, wait 'til we get inside." He stomped his gnarled stick sharply down onto the concrete pavement, then Tonks watched as a house burst out from between other houses in the crescent. She saw Grimmauld Place for the very first time, little knowing how stepping inside would change her life forever.

She was propelled through the door and before she could take stock of what was happening, caught sight of Sirius Black, instead of screaming blue murder at the escaped convict she ran into his arms and hugged him tight. Her mum and him were cousins and when she had been a kid, he had often babysat her. Her mum had written to him while he had been in prison but rarely if ever had had a reply. Mad Eye had shoved them both through into the kitchen just in time for the Order of the Phoenix Meeting to begin.

It was later, when she had been pouring out cold drinks for the assembled witches and wizards that she spotted the tall stranger sitting in the far corner.

When she had locked eyes with him, she had clumsily knocked his drink onto his lap. Embarrassed she had grabbed at a nearby tea towel and instantly began mopping up the spill that was soaking into his trousers.

She had not realised her rubbing at his crotch would get such a reaction from Molly Weasley. She had shrieked at Nymphadora and hauled her out of the room. The witch was furious and gave Tonks such a tongue lashing about propriety and indecent behaviour. Tonks took a few moments to understand why Molly was so furious with her. Then the Knut dropped. Her hair had been rippling with colours due to being hauled unceremoniously away from the man, but now turned bright red, then pink as her magic crackled. She then realised she had been rubbing at a stranger's groin in front of everyone. She then bolted, and locked herself in an upstairs bathroom.

She felt ashamed but as she calmed down, she realised that the wizard had not shoved her away from him and her hair turned even pinker as she remembered that she had felt a very distinctive outline through the cloth and it had felt quite impressive.

(Flashback End)

Tonks was brought out of her reverie by her husband's voice. "A Knut for your thoughts?" He had asked with a rise of a brow.

She wiggled her eyebrows and smirked. "You are quite impressive." Then laughed hard, making him shake his head with a blush.

Remus loved how his wife glowed with health as their unborn child grew in her belly. He was aware he was not around as much as he wished, but his work commitments kept him away from their home much too often. He had to work even more so now they had this new child to support. He had vowed he was going to be a good father.

He recalled how it had been Sirius Black, his best friend, who had finally managed to knock some sense into him and get it through his thick skull that he was in love with Dora and not to be a stupid wolf and to grow a pair . He laughed at the memory. He missed Sirius so much. He wondered if Dora would consider Sirius a good name for their child? Sirius' advice had worked and he blushed at the memory.

(Flashback)

He knew it was dangerous, the moon was close to being full, but he needed to see Dora immediately. Sirius Black's words still burned in his ears, and he felt if he did not tell the witch now, he never would get up the gumption or have the balls to do it another time. It was now or never.

His wolf's senses sniffed the air and he groaned, Nymphadora was walking through a park, following the tree line away from the well lit seating area and headed towards a shadowed path. He watched her through the shadows of the trees not fifty feet from his current position. Always, at this time of the month, all of his senses were heightened making him more aware of what was around him. He sensed no danger so began to stalk the woman. As she drew alongside the bandstand, he pounced. He had to draw back his inner beast as he nonchalantly walked out in front of her.

He nearly got his arse zapped by the witch, her reactions were good and he knew she was a top-notch auror. He grinned wickedly at her as she proceeded to slap at him in annoyance upon recognising him.

"You bloody idiot, jumping out on me like that, you could have got yourself killed." She scowled, wand pointing at his throat as her hair changed through a riot of colours, her emotions clearly caught off guard.

He met her eyes with his and gently removed the wand away from his throat with a finger. It moved and she pocketed it, then he moved in closer and drew her into the cover of the circular bandstand. It gave him the secrecy he required to take the witch into his arms and kiss her senseless. He broke the kiss gasping for air. Tonks looked dazed, her lips swollen after the passionate kiss and her eyes were wide but happy.

He finally had the balls to admit to her that he was in love with her and that he had come to his senses. He could not live without her. She had guessed, much to his annoyance, that Sirius had kicked his arse. Her words. She had often said how much she loved him but this was his first time ever admitting this to any witch. She clutched at his clothing and returned the kiss adding, "I love you too." Before she yanked him, away to her flat where they made love for the first time. It had been fast, furious and much, much too quick. So much so, he had fucked things up right royally and forgot to cast the birth protection charm. He had been shoved out of her bed in double quick time and told to sod off.

The next day was a full moon. He didn't see her for a week and turned up at her door looking knackered. She had taken pity on him and admitted that the lack of casting a protection charm was not just his responsibility but hers as well. They had made up by going to bed, this time casting the protection charm together and then making slow love, which was so much better than their first time.

(Flashback End)

The pregnant Tonks was so glad that Molly Weasley had popped by, seen the state of her house, assumed that it was due to Dora being so tired and the witch set too with her numerous housekeeping charms and in double quick time had the whole house looking the cleanest it had ever been.

A short time later, much to her amazement Molly had reappeared clutching a homemade chocolate cake and a big teapot so they could have a cuppa together.

"Molly, this cake's perfect, thanks." Tonks smiled and rolled her eyes at the cake, as it tasted delicious. She had picked up her cup to take a sip of tea when she felt a stab of pain followed by a warm wet feeling in her knickers. "Oh shite," she said without thinking as she looked down at herself.

Molly was up on her feet instantly recognising the signs as she spotted the damp spot spread on the heavily pregnant witch's trousers. The liquid dripped down the wooden chair onto the linoleum tiles of the kitchen floor.

"My waters have just broken" A tearful Nymphadora wailed, as she dropped her cup as her tears began to flow. "My knickers are soaked through, Molly!" she sobbed.

Molly shook her head and urged the witch up onto her feet. "Come on, love, we'll get you cleaned up and into something more comfortable. It looks like your baby is on its way."

Pain was nothing new to Tonks but this was so different from anything she felt. Molly had reassured her that it was only the beginning. She was glad the first contraction had been short and sweet. She relaxed knowing that Molly had it all in hand and was off telling Andromeda that her grandchild was on its way. She was glad, as she wanted her mum with her.

The first big pain in Tonk's life that she could remember was losing Sirius Black. She had comforted Remus as they had both cried together over his loss. Then he had begun to shove her away. She hated that time and it had been Molly Weasley who had comforted her and reassured her that wizards were not as clued in to their emotions or feelings as witches and it often took them longer to figure it all out. She had soothed her then and her advice was accurate. It had taken time - nearly a year and it was Dumbledore's death that finally set Remus straight before he had returned to her and asked her to marry him. She had shoved him off a few times before agreeing to be his wife. A girl shouldn't give in too quickly - should she? They had married in secret in a little fisher town in the Highlands of Scotland. No one knew them and they had never been to the place before or since. It had been a secret as the war against the Dark Lord was all around them and they had to be careful.

Tonks was gripped by another contraction and the pain was stronger and lasted much longer. She felt as though she was dying but Molly and her mum, who had just appeared through the sitting room door laughed it off.

"Sweetheart, it is called labour for a reason, and you will need all your strength, stubbornness and gritted teeth to get through this." Her mum kissed her forehead and patted her hand reassuringly. Molly smiled knowingly having produced seven children of her own and seen more births than she could count. She was sure Nymphadora would do just fine, barring lots of swearing and screaming.

(Flashback)

They forgot all about being careful after the night that Mad Eye Alastor Moody was killed. She had hunted with Remus and others to find his body. When they did, it was not a pretty sight. The Death Eaters had butchered his corpse, removed his artificial magical eye, and destroyed his artificial leg. She was near hysterical with grief, as she had pummelled at anyone who tried to remove her from Alastor. She had loved the old bastard.

He had taken on a young witch who had not known much about being an Aura and shaped her character as well as her strengths, shown her her weaknesses and kicked her arse into touch when it had been required. He had rarely given affection but when she had been left by Remus after Sirius had died, he had come to the burrow and opened his arms to her. He had only ever offered personal advice but he had done it on that day. He had said that a good wizard was worth waiting for as was a good witch. He said he had let the love of his life slip through his fingers and he had regretted it ever since. She alone had been given that name and she was made to swear an oath never to disclose it not until his dying day. She had cried so much for her mentor and wondered if Minerva McGonagall knew that he had still been in love with her?

No, that very night Remus and she had forgotten about being careful He had been ushered away during the night and had slipped from her bed but at least he had left her a note to say he was off on Order business.

Tonks had forgot about the lack of charm as she worked through her grief and it was only three months later she realised what was going on with her body. She was pregnant and Remus was away with the wolves, working undercover and unaware of her condition.

(Flashback End)

She was in pain, it lasted much longer this time, it was stronger and it made her lose her breath at its strength. She screamed, "This baby best be worth all of this fucking pain." She fisted her hands into her shirt and wailed. "Where is Remus?" She cried out desperately wanting her husband.

Molly and her mum looked at each other. "He is at work, dear, and can't get away."

The pain lessened and she began to relax. Remus was safe she thought and slept. However, in her dreams she had nightmares. Nightmares about the war. A War that had been over for nearly 12 years.

(Flashback)

She screamed. The battle was all around her; she looked for Remus and spotted his wand casting. She ran to his side and as she ran, she realised only then why he had been given the role of Dark Arts Professor. His stance and magical duelling was perfection. He released spell after spell without using up his own energy like so many other wizards around him, he was subtle and thus more dangerous than most fighting in this Battle at Hogwarts. At that moment she felt proud of him, he was a dangerous wizard and she instantly knew that he would catch many opponents unaware and she smiled devilishly.

He sent a glare directed to her as she stood alongside him, watching his back, he did have a nice arse. That arse was hers, and she was going to protect it with her own life if need be. She had left her four-week-old son Teddy in the care of her mum, Andromeda. Her mum knew by the way she had spoken that she meant business and that no one on this earth could not keep her away from protecting what was hers. Andromeda knew her daughter well and knew not to stand in her way. She had hugged her tight and told her to keep safe.

She had arrived at Hogwarts just in time and shot off a few curses knowing she had saved a few lives of friends, but without a backward glance, she moved swiftly through the throng looking for Remus. She ducked as a green blast grazed at her jacket and turned to see Bellatrix moving in towards her. They exchanged curses and then to Tonk's horror her wand flew up and into her Aunt's hand.

"Girlie, it is time to meet your maker just like that other Blood Traitor Sirius Black!" Bella levelled her wand towards her and she could do nothing as she waited for the killing curse to come. She closed her eyes and prayed to the Goddess, that Remus and her son be kept safe. She heard the killing curse but it was not Bella who boomed out in a very familiar voice. She blinked she was not dead.

"I believe, Nymphadora, that this belongs to you?" came the deep baritone voice of headmaster and double agent, Severus Tobias Snape. He held out her wand. Its handle pointing towards her, they exchanged a look; he nodded at her then gave a little bow. He returned to the fray and pointed with his wand that the Wolf was fighting Dolohov. She leapt over the body of her Aunt who had never been that and moved towards her husband who looked like he needed saving.

(Flashback End)

"You are getting close, my darling," Andromeda said as she beamed at her daughter and patted her leg. "The baby is nearly here and I can see a little tuft of hair, I hope Remus makes it in time to see this child being born."

"I don't care if he is here I just want this baby out," she screamed and then was told by Molly bloody Weasley not to push but to pant.

"I'm in ruddy pain and you wish me to pant?" She was about to swear when a tall figure appeared in their bedroom doorway. Remus had arrived and just in the nick of time to stop Molly getting another tongue-lashing.

"Dora, sweetheart, look what I have for you?" He held up a bag of Honeydukes Special white chocolates with what the muggles call Hundreds and thousands on top.

"Rainbow Drops!" she said and beamed at him. "Now give them here!" They were her favourites and she had been unable to get them for weeks. Her hand shot out to take them and to draw him into a big hug.

"I love you, Remus," she panted into his ear. He chuckled and added that she only loved him at that moment as he had brought her chocolate. "Yep." Then she screamed in his ear as another contraction hit her like the Hogwarts Express.

Remus sat up behind his wife much to Molly's glare of disapproval, but he ignored her and paid full attention to his wife. He had missed seeing Teddy born. However, he was here for this one at least. His classes thankfully had finished early and Headmistress McGonagall had taken pity on him and allowed him to use her Floo to Floo home.

"Did you decide on a name yet?" he asked her, and she shook her head, they had agreed to give the child a name once she or he was born. She had refused to know the sex of the child in advance. She wanted it to be a surprise. Months before she had banned anyone from using magic upon her with this child.

This being their second child they had considered Teddy to have been lucky not to have shown any signs of Lycanthropy. Severus Snape kept repeatedly informing and reassuring them both that the child would be fine or any subsequent children. Tonks snorted at the thought as she gritted her teeth through another contraction still puffing and blowing like a kettle.

"I want to fucking push!" she screamed. Lupin rolled his eyes at his wife's language. Teddy was away at school thankfully and did not know yet that his sibling was on its way. He had asked Minerva when he had received the message to keep it private for now. Minerva had dutifully warned all portraits no gossiping until the news of the child's safe arrival or the threat of turpentine.

Remus remembered he had been away for many months of Dora's pregnancy with Teddy. He had bitterly regretted it then and bitterly regretted having to work at Hogwarts while she expected their second child. However, that was Dora's doing she insisted in staying in the home that was left to her by the late Alastor Mad Eye Moody in his will. The man was not rich but had left a little money and his old ancestral home to Dora. He had no family but had taken her under his wing.

Dora loved the house, which was not huge set on a croft with the Atlantic Ocean at its bottom beautiful in summer and dangerously dark and bleak in winter. Dora loved it as it was away from larger magical areas, their home was quiet and no one bothered them on the island.

"Push, Dora, push," shouted Remus in her ear. He felt her nails dig deeper into his arms as he held her as she pushed with all of her might.

She screamed as she bore down hard hoping that this child would be born safely and that their child would be well.

She pushed.

(Flashback)

She knew that it would soon be over. The battle had left many dead but as she rushed into the arms of her husband, she held him tight knowing he was alive and feeling his body heat and heart pound with life. They had survived this. They could return to their son and be a family at last. First, they had to help with the clear up then they could return to their new family safe and knowing the light had beaten the dark.

They had lost some good friends today, all heroes all of them. She looked around and spotted Fred Weasley looking in her direction. He nodded to her and smiled his thanks as his twin rushed at him and they tumbled to the ground Entangled together whooping with laughter, glad to have survived.

She then saw the weeping blonde who wept over the bodies of his parents. Draco Malfoy had not been so fortunate but then a dark robed figure appeared protectively at the young man's side. Dora's eyes filled with tears as the boy wept over his mother, her aunt, and she knew that she had to help this young man, her cousin. She barely knew him but as she met the gaze of Severus Snape Headmaster and now a survivor who had saved her own life. She nodded knowing she had a life debt to keep.

(Flashback End)

Nymphadora beamed out her joy at seeing her friends. Her baby of two weeks was about to be named in public for the very first time. She and Remus had argued at first and then decided that their second son would have two names. It had been agreed with a kiss.

Big brother Teddy was delighted. He was a doting 12 year old more than halfway through his first year at Hogwarts. He didn't mind having a brother, he was just glad it wasn't a girl as girls were sweet and smelled like flowers, he hated flowers, especially Rose. His dad had laughed at him for saying that as he held his new brother on his lap. He had wrinkled his nose and shook his head. No, he wouldn't change his mind in a couple of years. He thought his dad a bit mental for saying that.

Remus took his Dora into his arms before they headed out into the garden, their garden for the naming ceremony. The day was beautiful, peaceful spring sunshine with little wind. They always had some wind on the island but today it was the best day for a long time. It matched their feelings.

They turned to the open French windows that led out onto their garden where their second son was being adored by his new family. Teddy kept a careful eye on his little baby brother but his attention kept being drawn to a red headed girl, before he remembered and returned his attention to being a big brother.

"Ready, love?" Remus asked as he took Dora by the hand and kissed it.

"Yes, let's get this party started." She beamed up at him and kissed him soundly, delighted when he blushed and even his ears turned red. She giggled as they walked hand in hand outside to greet their guests.

All assembled waited with baited breath to hear the name announced for this new Lupin child. Remus, Dora and Teddy stood together, the babe in his mum's arms, sleeping soundly unaware that he was the centre of attention.

"Dora and I," Started Remus once the throng of people around them had ceased chattering.

"And me too," interrupted Teddy his hair changing colour to blue.

"Excuse me," chuckled Remus, "Dora, Teddy, and I are delighted to introduce you all to our second son, younger brother to Teddy." He sent a wink towards Teddy, who giggled. "Please let me introduce to you Alastor Severus Lupin."

There were a few gasps but not of horror or shock but with delight. Two of the War Heroes were honoured included in this child's names. Alastor Moody, dead nearly thirteen years but never forgotten by the Lupin family, and Assistant Headmaster at Hogwarts Severus Snape, who had survived and was publicly hailed a hero for saving many lives during the battle, including that of Nymphadora Tonks Lupin.

Tonks met Severus' eyes and he nodded and came forward. He was also named Godfather. Remus smiled at his friend and handed his son over to him knowing that the child was safe in his hands. Tonks smiled as Severus tickled the child under the chin and to everyone's surprise apart from Dora watched as the child's hair turn black with a few silver hairs to match that of Severus Snape. The child apparently approved of his names as well as his Godfather.

Minerva McGonagall approached Tonks later and congratulated her on the safe arrival of her second son and then uncharacteristically burst into a flood of tears. She took Minerva to one side and settled her down into a chair out of the view of others and handed her a cup of tea with a tot of whisky. She encouraged the witch to drink.

"I apologise for my ..." started Minerva but Tonks shushed her. "I do like how you chose Alastor..." She sniffled into a hanky. "I did love him once you know?"

Tonks nodded. She sat next to her and whispered of how Alastor had told her about the love of his life. Minerva cried even harder at learning this.

"My father would not allow it or my mother for that matter. It wasn't because he was a wizard that didn't matter a puff it was a feud or something my father said and that no McGonagall could marry a Moody and that was the end of that. We did have a secret affair but my father found out and made my mother force me to make a magical vow. I never had the heart to tell Alastor, I do regret that."

"So you still loved him? You never gave up on him?"

"No," Minerva sighed. "No, never, I shall love that galoot even though he has died until my own dying day. We were a couple of misfits who fitted together. But sadly it was not meant to be." Then Minerva beamed. "I am so happy that you and Remus managed to remain together. I know you were both misfits in your own way but I am so proud how you fit together and now look at you with two beautiful weans to love."

"Well Minerva, you have no excuse you can love them too and I do hope you can be a friend to our wee Alastor."

She got a slight glare from Minerva for her dreadful Scottish mimicry but then Minerva burst into laughter. "I shall be delighted to love your wee Alastor, as he is so bonny. I may tell him of his namesakes in addition."

Tonks and Minerva shared a knowing look and burst into laughter. She would look forward to hearing those tales too. Although she thought that perhaps, Severus would not be so amused.

Teddy was settled in bed as Remus and Dora returned to their own bedroom to gaze upon their new edition to their family.

"Do you ever regret this - us?" Tonks asked, slipping an arm around her husband. They both stood in their pajamas, ready for bed.

"No, never." He kissed the top of his wife's head and added. "Do you?"

"No, never."

"So you would go through it all again?" Remus asked softly.

"In a heartbeat," she said turning to him. "Even through all those labour pains this is worth it and more."

Remus smiled and sighed as he tugged his wife into bed. Both children were asleep, contented as the pair slipped into a warm embrace looking into each other's eyes.

"You are my everything, you know that, Dora?"

"Yes, and you mine too."

They snuggled together and Tonks smirked as she remembered their first meeting. She knew it was too soon for lovemaking but as she reached out, she gently rubbed at the front of his pajamas at his groin. "I shall never forget how we met each other." She giggled.

"Nor I!" He said with a grin as his body reacted to her touch in the exact same way as it had when their gazes had met over the spilled juice.

"Your still as impressive as that first time, my love," she said with a chuckle as her husband let loose a groan in reply.

End


End file.
